


Mischief in the Train Graveyard

by tiredvampire



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: What if we kissed in the train graveyard, haha, just kidding...unless?
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 35





	Mischief in the Train Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is not my forte, but I enjoy a challenge.

After a long day of running errands through various sectors of the slums, Cloud was on his way back to his apartment in sector 7. It was getting dark and he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of navigating the scrap heaps making up most of the sectors. Every piece of twisted, rusty metal was beginning to look the same. 

“Stupid slums…Hm?” He noticed a large hole in a wire fence as he passed by. Tired of circling the same junk piles he decided to slip through the hole to find another way back. Could be a short cut. On the other side of the fence was more scrap, but a clear path was cut through so he followed. As he continued through the junk he noticed much of it seemed to be dilapidated trains, what was left of them anyway. 

It was completely dark out now, with only the artificial glow from the plate above casting its dim light down. The trains were a maze of rusty metal. Cloud was starting to get irritated with the lack of progress and decided to double back to the hole in the fence. As he neared his exit he could hear the echos of what sounded like a fight reverberating off the train husks. Never one to shy away from a fight he ran towards the scuffle. It was Reno being attacked by what appeared to be ghosts. 

“What?” Cloud was puzzled as to why Reno would be out this late in a place like this.

Reno spun around at the sound of a human voice. “Hey, if it ain’t mister first class!” He was doing a poor job dispatching the ghosts with his electro-mag rod. 

“Hey! They’re weak to fire!” Cloud shouted to him from a safe distance.

“Uh, thanks for the tip asshole! I don’t use materia!” His rod passed through the transparent body of a ghost. 

Sighing Cloud took pity on him and lifted the Buster Sword from his back. With a flurry of fire attacks he cut through the ghosts with ease. 

Reno watched as Cloud swung the sword back onto his back with an exaggerated flourish. “Whoa, okay, that was hot not gonna lie.”

“What’s a Turk doing out here in the middle of the night?” Cloud folded his arms. He hadn’t even broken a sweat from the skirmish.

“Oh, uh…Turk stuff!” He put away his weapon self-consciously.

“You were following me weren’t you?”

“Maybe. What’s it matter?”

“Well get lost.” Cloud turned around and started walking towards the exit once more. 

Reno jogged up behind him. “Hold it boss!”

“Whaaat?” Cloud groaned, stopping in his tracks. 

“Er, thanks for helpin’ me out back there…” He looked at the ground awkwardly. 

“Okay.” Cloud started walking away again.

“Hey! I wasn’t done! I mean I was gonna say I could do something for you…ya know…to uh, show my appreciation.” He winked and elbowed Cloud in the arm. 

Cloud paused. Was he insinuating what he thought he was? Reno wasn’t a bad looking guy, maybe not his type but he had spunk, he’d give him that. He could at least hold his own against him in a fight and he respected that. “I’m listening…”

Reno looped his arm around Cloud’s bicep and nuzzled against his shoulder. “Maybe we could take this somewhere more private then partner?” He pointed to an empty train car next to them. Cloud shrugged and sauntered over to the car, Reno still hanging off of him. The old train was dusty and dark, but less worse for wear than the others they had passed in the graveyard. Sliding the door to the carriage shut, Cloud took his sword off of his back and leaned it against one of the seats.

“So what did you have in mind then?” 

“Oh ho! Just wait and see!” Reno slid his goggles off, his red hair fell over his eyes, brushing it back with confidence he gave Cloud and open mouthed kiss. His tongue went straight in. Cloud huffed and leaned his body weight against Reno, forcing him flat against the wall of the train. He could feel his erection, which aroused him even further. His hands worked their way into Reno’s already open shirt. Cloud thought his flexing the Turk uniform was a bit risqué, but now it was coming in handy. “Mm!” Reno hummed as Cloud’s leather gloves groped his chest. Easily, Cloud plucked the shirt open with a quick tug. Breaking out of the make-out session with a gasp, Reno put his lips against Clouds ear. “Didn’t take you for the forceful type. I like it.” He whispered. 

“Ugh, shut up.” Cloud grabbed his red ponytail and pulled it back with a self-satisfied smirk. Breathing heavily, he pushed Reno to his knees in front of him. Looking up with a wink, Reno easily unbuckled the double belts around Clouds waist. Cloud could tell this wasn’t his first time taking off a SOLDIER’s uniform. With a rustle and a zip, he had already whipped it out. 

“Dang—” His admiration was cut short by Cloud forcing his mouth around his cock to shut him up. Eagerly, he began sucking and slurping. Unsurprisingly, Reno was a pro at giving head. 

“Ah…” Cloud quietly groaned, clutching a fistful of his red, spiky hair. Suddenly, he had the urge to run his fingers through his long hair. He pulled the elastic free from his ponytail and let the hair fall down his shoulders. Sweeping up strands of crimson hair through his fingers, Cloud was enjoying the view. 

Panting, Cloud gripped a handrail above his head for stability. “Fuck…” He was getting close, a bit embarrassed at his lack of stamina in the face of such wild head. Reno could feel his cock twitching in his mouth as he came. Thirst sufficiently quenched, he swallowed. 

“Hah…hah…Not bad…” Cloud clung to the handlebar above with both hands now, trying to catch his breath. 

“Not bad!? I’ll have you know guys say I give the best head in Midgar!” He snorted, dusting of his knees as he stood. 

“Well now we’re even.” Cloud zipped his pants and started buckling his belts again.

“I guess I’ll have to keep getting into trouble then!” Reno winked flirtatiously.


End file.
